Csi miami Family secrets
by louise5
Summary: A murder scene reveals a csi team members past
1. Default Chapter

New fiction - Family secrets part one.  
  
Author - Louise  
  
Rating - R. This story will be an adult fiction. So if adult subjects offend you please don't read any further.  
  
Pairing - H/C  
  
Calleigh and Horiatio were sitting on the floor in Calleigh's apartments living room cuddled up together watching a video Calleigh had rented from the local video store  
  
Horatio kissed Calleigh on the cheek as he cuddled Calleigh closer to him "You know Cal you are very unique you're the only woman I know who would rent terminator two for a romantic evening."  
  
Calleigh smirked "What can I say guns turn me on baby." Calleighs smirk turned to a frown as Horiatio's cell phone rang "Ignore it please this is our afternoon off together."  
  
Horatio was about to switch his phone off when Calleigh home phone rang "we have to answer now it Cal.It could be important."  
  
Calleigh turned off the video and answered the phone "Hello speed Ok we'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
Calleigh put down her phone and looked at Horatio "Multiple murder five minutes from here. They need us both there to work the scene so much for time off."  
  
Horatio drove them both to the crime scene where a mother and father had been killed along with their 14-year-old daughter. Alex was working the scene with Speed and Eric when they arrived.  
  
Horatio quickly took charge of the scene assigning everyone their jobs and the team got to work to find their killer. Calleigh ran her tests at the scene and rode back to headquarters with Speed to process their evidence while Eric and Horatio continued to work at the scene.  
  
Calleigh was running tests on the bullets when Alex called her down to the morgue to collect two bullets she removed from the youngest victim of the murder.  
  
So Calleigh joined her friend in the morgue "So did speed interrupt anything with his call."  
  
Calleigh smirked "stopping fishing for information Alex we were watching terminator two and enjoying some couple time. So how old was the child "  
  
Alex looked at her notepad "14 she was shot twice in the head. I think she was asleep on the bed when she was attacked. Mother was in the office working on the computer and father was in the TV room. The daughter was shot first though."  
  
Calleigh "we'll find out who did this Alex."  
  
Calleigh took the bullets from Alex and headed back to her lab determined to find evidence on this case that would help catch the murderer.  
  
Horatio entered the lab touching his girlfriend on the shoulder so Calleigh turned to face him "Calleigh is there anything I should know about you."  
  
Calleigh turned to look at Horatio "No you know everything about me. Why is something wrong."  
  
Horatio "Ok you should come in to this meeting on the murders we have some things to discuss."  
  
Calleigh followed Her boss into the main lab area where the rest of the team was waiting. Eric gave Calleigh a funny look as she entered the lab.  
  
Calleigh sat next to Tim wondering what was going on and why Horatio had asked her that strange question..  
  
Horatio looked at some paperwork "The daughter was killed first so we need to find out about her. We found some paperwork in the house that relate to the daughters adoption. The harts adopted the child through a private adoption agency which was closed ten years ago for selling children illegally "  
  
Eric "the daughter Megan was adopted in Darnell and her mother is listed As Calleigh Hayes. Calleigh we think this kid was your daughter now do you want to tell us about it."  
  
Tbc 


	2. Family secrets part two

Family secrets part Two  
  
Rating - Pg  
  
Author - Louise  
  
Author Note - I would like to thank everyone for his or her feedback. I would also like to thank everyone for his or her amazing stories.  
  
Calleigh stood up walking to the window and looking out, as she played with the locket around her neck "No there must be a mistake my daughter died in a crash I buried her and your telling me she's been alive all this time living five minutes away from me."  
  
Horatio walked across to Calleigh "your daughter died when. Tell us what happened Calleigh."  
  
Calleigh "I was 15 when I got pregnant and my parents were angry they wanted me to have an abortion but I refused. A week after my 16th birthday I went into labour and my Dad said he'd drive me to the hospital I wouldn't go with him at first because he was drunk but in the end I had no choice. We were two minutes away from the hospital when the crash happened and dad got lucky he walked away with out a scratch on him but I was hurt badly so was Melinda she died straight after being born. I remember giving birth to her and she didn't cry then the next thing I remember is waking up in a private room and being told Melinda had died." Calleigh took of her necklace opening it open to show Horiatio a photo "They took this photo of her its the only thing I have to remind me of my daughter."  
  
Eric looked down at the floor uncomfortable with the question he was about to ask, "Could your parents have sold your daughter Calleigh"  
  
Calleigh looked out the window again as Horatio put his hands on her shoulders trying to offer his girlfriend comfort. "I want to say no but I know they would have done anything for the money including selling their first grandchild."  
  
Alex "Horatio I could run Dna tests to find out if this is Calleigh's daughter."  
  
Horatio "Yes do that maybe this adoption is something to do with the family's death. Calleigh go with Alex."  
  
Calleigh "No Horatio I'm sorry but no. I have work to do." Calleigh went back to her lab and started to work.  
  
Tim followed Calleigh with his eyes "You think she'd want to know."  
  
Alex shook her head "Imagine you had a baby and mourned her for years then you find out she might not have been died and you've missed out on 14 years of her life. You finally found out the truth and your baby's really died this time."  
  
Tim looked at Alex "that's a good point she must hate her parents for this."  
  
Horatio turned to face his team "that's not why she's refusing this test. I'll talk to Calleigh later about this entire matter. See if I can find out the truth. Alex continue with your tests Eric, Speed you carry on running the trace I want to find this guy."  
  
The team went back to work to find their killer. Calleigh finished her tests and slipped out of her office heading down to the morgue, which was empty.  
  
Calleigh pulled out the table that held Megan Hart. Calleigh looked at the child on the morgue table "Hi baby you look just like your daddy. I'm sorry sweetie I wish I could have know you."  
  
Horatio stepped into the room watching Calleigh talk to the child on the table. The child he was sure was Calleigh's.  
  
Horatio stepped over to the table putting his arms around his girlfriend "Tell me what's going on."  
  
Calleigh shook her head and for the first time starting to cry for what she had missed out on. "I can't Horiatio because if I tell you you'll hate me."  
  
Horatio turned Calleigh to face him "Did you sell your daughter to this agency to give her a better life is that why you think I'd hate because you wanted the best for your daughter because I could never hate you for loving your child."  
  
Calleigh shook her head "No I didn't Horiatio I wanted my daughter from the first time I felt her move inside me. I loved my baby Horiatio."  
  
Horatio "then why would I hate you sweetie,"  
  
Calleigh pulled away from Horiatio. "Because of who her father is. Because of what I allowed to happen."  
  
TBC 


	3. part three

Family secrets Part three  
  
Rating - R  
  
Author - Louise  
  
Calleigh looked at Horatio then looked around the morgue " Lets go to your office please we need some privacy to talk about this."  
  
Horatio took Calleigh's hand and led her to his office sitting down with her on the couch "Tell me what ever you say goes no further then this room I promise."  
  
Calleigh stood up pacing the room "I was 15 when I fell pregnant and there are two men who could be Melinda /means father. That's why I don't want blood tests I don't want to know who her father is " Horatio looked at his girlfriend "Don't you want to know if she's yours "  
  
Calleigh shook her head "No dna tests on me would reveal who the father is because one of the possible fathers is my father. He only ever did it once and he doesn't even remember and I don't want him to remember Horatio."  
  
Horatio "your father who was the other man."  
  
Calleigh sat down on Horiatio's desk needing the space between them "A friend of my dads. Things were really bad at home when I was 15 mum and Dad were drinking a lot and any money that we had went on alcohol. I was taking care of my brothers and we had no food in the house. Dad was passed out when his friend arrived at the house and we got talking and I told this man how bad things were he had a daughter in my class at school. You have to understand this guy came from a really well to do family and he had a lot of power still does even now. He offered me two hundred dollars to sleep with him back at his house because his wife and kids were away visiting her parents." Calleigh paused in her story trying to gather her thoughts.  
  
Horatio "He knew you were underage"  
  
Calleigh laughed a bitter laugh "That didn't matter to him he just saw something he liked and he knew I'd do anything for my brothers. If I complained no one would believe me and we both knew that I was street trash compared to him. I put my brothers to bed that night promising them that I would have something for them in the morning and I went to his house. We made love and he paid me for the pleasure"  
  
Horatio stood up stepping towards Calleigh and Calleigh looked at him holding up her hand "Please let me finish before you say anything. I got home and Dad was in my room with his belt he looked at me and he knew what I'd done he beat me then he raped me."  
  
Horatio shook his head kneeling down in front of Calleigh. "You never told anyone."  
  
Calleigh shook her head "No who was I meant to tell then I found out I was pregnant and Mr powerful was worried that he'd be named as the babies father but I kept quiet. He was running for government couldn't risk the scandal so he tried to pay me to keep quiet but I wouldn't take the money. So what do you think of your slut of a girlfriend."  
  
Horatio shook his head "don't talk like that you were a child someone should have loved you and protected you from the men around you their to blame for this Calleigh not you. What happened to this man "  
  
Calleigh "His still powerful his on the government -"  
  
Tim knocked on the door "Calleigh theres been a 911 call in your dads been found shot at his apartment his still alive thankfully but your needed at the hospital."  
  
Hoartatio "Thanks Tim Calleigh lets go."  
  
Horatio drove them to the hospital and Calleigh turned to look at Horatio "H my daughter now my dad what the hell is going on."  
  
Horatio "I have no idea but we need to find out whats going on and quickly."  
  
TBC 


	4. part four

Family secrets part four.  
  
Author - Louise  
  
Rating - R  
  
After a brief wait in the family room at the hospital. A doctor came in to see Calleigh and Horatio. "Miss Hayes"  
  
Calleigh stood up "Yes how is my father."  
  
The doctor sat next opposite Calleigh and Horatio "His very lucky to be alive. Now his been asking for you.""  
  
Calleigh stood up "then I'd like to see him."  
  
The doctor stood up "then you can see him but only for a few minutes. He needs to rest for now."  
  
Calleigh looked at Horiatio "I won't be long."  
  
Horatio nodded "I'll be here."  
  
The doctor lead Calleigh to her father's room and Calleigh entered the room walking to her father's bedside. Her father had his eyes open and he stared at his daughter "Calleigh Junior."  
  
Calleigh leant over her father touching his hand. "What about junior dad did he do this."  
  
Her father started to cough "Junior told me about the baby's father he was going to make money from the story."  
  
Calleigh pieced together what her father was telling her. "Junior knew about Melinda's father and he was going to tell someone to create a scandal. Is that right daddy? "  
  
Her father shook his head "Blackmail she's alive Calleigh they paid the midwife to tell us the baby died and they gave her away."  
  
Calleigh stared at her father "she's dead dad she was killed this morning."  
  
Her father lost consciousness from all the drugs he had been given and Calleigh joined Horatio in the family room.  
  
Horatio "what did your dad say."  
  
Calleigh "My cousin junior found out about the baby beening alive and who he thought the father was and he was blackmailing someone. It wasn't my parents who gave the baby away."  
  
Horatio "then who gave the baby up for adoption."  
  
Calleigh "James he didn't want a scandal and he couldn't buy my silence so he gave our baby away. So he got rid of the evidence."  
  
Horatio "Maybe we should talk to this guy Calleigh about this."  
  
Calleigh shook her head walking to the door "I have to do this alone. I'm still friends with his daughter so we should be ok."  
  
Horatio walked to Calleigh "No I'm coming."  
  
Calleigh "No your not H I'm sorry but I need to do this alone just like I did when I was 15."  
  
Horatio placed his hands on Calleigh's shoulder gazing into his girlfriend's eyes. "We're a couple you don't have to do this alone anymore. I'll drive you to this man but I'll wait outside."  
  
Calleigh kissed Horatio "Ok thank you."  
  
Horatio drove Calleigh to an office building. "Are you sure he'll be here Calleigh."  
  
Calleigh opened her car door looking at Horatio before she got out the car "I wont be long I promise."  
  
Calleigh went into the office building and gave her name to the woman at reception desk. After a very short wait she was lead into a private office where James was waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Calleigh you're even more beautiful then I remember."  
  
"James why did you take Melinda away from me I promised you my silence but you took her away. You had my baby adopted."  
  
James looked at Calleigh confused "Our daughter died Calleigh we both attended her funeral."  
  
Calleigh shook her head "You don't know do you."  
  
James shook his head "Don't know what Calleigh are you feeling ok would you like something to drink."  
  
Calleigh sat down "please sit down I have something to tell you. Something very important our daughter didn't die."  
  
TBC 


	5. part five

Family secrets part five  
  
Rating R due to themes in the fiction.  
  
Author Louise  
  
James shook his head sitting on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Calleigh we both attended Melinda's funeral we watched them bury her. I still put flowers on her grave at every family holiday and her birthday."  
  
"Someone paid the midwife to tell us she died and I thought it was you too cover up the scandal of what you'd done."  
  
"Mel's alive have you seen her is she as beautiful as I was always thought she would be."  
  
"She was adopted by a couple who called her Megan and she had a good life."  
  
"Had a good life she's dead for real this time."  
  
"Someone murdered her to cover up a blackmail plot. My father was shot as well and I think you know who's doing this. My cousin Junior was blackmailing the person who paid the midwife to lie."  
  
James walked around his desk  
  
"I think you should leave I don't believe a word of what your saying to me."  
  
"Come with me James and if you still don't believe me you can walk away I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Fine I'll go with you.  
  
Calleigh lead James out to Horiatio's car and introduced them.  
  
"James, Horiatio. Horatio, James can you drive us to the Csi building."  
  
Calleigh lead James and Horatio to the morgue.  
  
James stood in the door way  
  
I can't go in there Calleigh "  
  
"Yes you can now move or I will call the nearest journalist and tell them all about you."  
  
James entered the morgue and Calleigh pulled out the table, which held the body of Megan. James turned away.  
  
"You look at her James and Tell you don't see your other children. She was killed because of what we did."  
  
Horatio pulled Calleigh against him hugging his girlfriend close. As James turned to look at the body.  
  
"She looks like Katie. Jacqui you want to talk to Jacqui she'll know who did this."  
  
James stroked Megan's hair  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie I should have protected you and your mum but I let my family push me around instead."  
  
James turned to look at Horatio.  
  
"I'll offer a ten thousand dollar reward to anyone who provides evidence that catches her killer."  
  
Calleigh pulled away from Horatio storming over to stand in front of James fury clearly expressed on her face.  
  
"Its always money with you isn't it. You tried to buy me as well when I was pregnant with Melinda."  
  
James shook his head taking a step back from Calleigh.  
  
"No I didn't that was my mother she wanted me to have power and influence on the government and you beening pregnant threatened her plans. So she tried to pay you I told her you wouldn't accept a bribe and I was right you turned down her money and she was angry with you for years for daring to go against her."  
  
"Angry enough to have my child taken from me. What's your mum doing now James is she the one Junior is trying to blackmail did she do this. "  
  
TBC 


End file.
